


weddings werent meant for you and i

by naughttoday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-sided pining, Oneshot, Pining, also a small tw for mentions of vomiting, it's literally the final sentence tho if u just wanna read everything but that, one-sided affection, sad im sorry it Came To Me ok, small tw for mentions of bile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughttoday/pseuds/naughttoday
Summary: tyler and jenna get married, and josh is so Happy. right?





	weddings werent meant for you and i

**Author's Note:**

> this is a SUPER short oneshot that i may write longer, but i liked the natural ending it came to, so i decided to post that. lmk how you like it/if i should make it longer:)

tonight was not a night for dancing, josh lamented, watching his morethanbestfriendnojustandonlybestfriend get married to his Dime Piece Wife. 

he'd composed himself throughout the service, letting out an almost silent sniffle at their vows towards eachother, promising lives long with happiness and love and that something josh could never have. he thought he did well, even when he winced during the proclamation of "you may now kiss the bride", and when he turned away to stop himself from seeing the press of lipsonlips that would steal his version of forever away. 

although, when he turned, he expected a peck. tyler was a guy who didnt like physical affection, rarely returning hugs with the ferocity that josh had. to his dismay, his glance around was too quick for the seal of forever, the promise to keep and keep and never share, and he caught it.

he had never felt his heart plummet so fast and so hard, watching him kiss her and kiss her and watch her pull away, only to be pulled back in by him. after they're dismissed, he lopes slowly and sadly to the bathroom to dry his tired eyes, only to gallop the rest of the way as he imagines another universe where tyler is kissing him at the alter. 

in the toilet rests his bile.


End file.
